lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Spells (Nu-Del)
This is the official list of spells taught at''' Nu-Del University of Arcane Arts. All spells are formed using mana, a power like chakra that is used in magic. Basic control is required for any spell. Every day, new spells are being created, taught and used at this University. These spells can produce devastating combinations. Destruction Mana Ball '''Mana Ball is a simple ball of mana, as large as the user wishes, that can be projected and thrown at the opponent, causing damage. You can also fill the nucleus (center) with fire to give more of an effect, or ice. In fact, while ice and fire are the easiest to fill the ball with, one can bring other elements into it, and even cause it to spiral. It is the most basic and first learned attack technique. It is formed in a palm or two palms, and is a glowing orb of mana energy. Lazer Lazer is a long, thin (or thick) beam of mana that is show from the hand, side of the hand, or fingers. It is a bit hard to control because of the mana flow out of your hands and straight forward, and is easy to mess up/get off balance. It is easy to master after some use. Zapios (Shock) A Zapios can be used with a wand or without. It is a default Beginner wand spell. When using Zapios, you shoot a shocking bolting from your finger (or wand), which travels a long distance (mentally controlled - geometric magic) and strikes the opponent straight on at a specific target area. It shot at the neck, for example, it will send bolts throughout their body, potentially damaging an organ or even rendering blindness. It is the most common shock technique. You must yell "zapios!" when using (beginners). Dimensional Magic Shot In Dimensional Magic Shot, the user shoots a wave of magic straight in front of them with both arms thrown out (or one), and the wave of mana goes about a foot, then disappears in mid air, and appears back in air closer to the opponent, or right in front of them. The longer time it takes to convert dimensions, the more energy is drained from you. Freeze! Using frost power, the Freeze! spell comes in handy for temporary pauses. You shoot a beam of frost magic at an opponent, which will engulf them and freeze them in a block of ice. It can be beaten with fire or a hot bodily energy spell. Magnetic Push Generating a localized field of magnetism, one repels the target with immense force. This is increased in efficiency against anything metallic, being capable of making almost anything get repelled unless the object is already in movement with momentum dwarfing the magnetic energy causing the effect of repulsion. Skilled users can combat this weakness however, by repelling them from a direction without momentum. Skilled users can potentially use this to push themselves up off the ground. Though this uses up a somewhat good amount of mana, it is worth the cost. Conjuration Banish! This particular spell is quite interesting, having the ability to get rid of enemies that cannot be killed by natural means. Though it decreases in efficiency with higher volumes of magical power and multi-dimensional beings, with this spell one can send their foes literally to the pits of Tartarus if they so choose. The amount of mana needed to banish anyone anywhere increases with their magical power levels. Conjure Demon With this spell, one can bring forth all sorts of demonic creatures, ranging from something like a Cerberus to one of the 72 houses of demons. One can summon the Bael or even the Phenex, but the amount of mana required increases with the higher a demon's rank is. Summoning Contract A mage can create a pact or contract of sorts with a particular creature, if the creature as a kind has accepted both the mage and their goal. When one makes this contract, one is allowed to conjure a member of that particular species, whether it be Leviathan, Hydra or Nine Tailed Fox. (All random ideas) Though the initial cost is usually very high, powerful summons are usually worth it. In fact, this cost goes down (but never disappears) if the mage befriends the specific summon. Mora's Agony This spell summons a field of writhing tentacles that lasts 30 seconds and poisons foes who enter it.The weaknesses of this spell should be clearly obvious. Illusion Invisibility Invisibility is a technique using dimensional energy to make the user invisible. In early ranks, you can be spotted by one of a higher rank using Enhanced Sense. It can be useful. First, you must feel your energy and make yourself invisible, and then you can move and fire attacks. It takes up bits of mana and energy (mostly energy) during usage. It is commonly used for short periods of time when formulating lengthy attacks. There is also a version where you can conceal your mana when forming things like mana orbs or having seeable mana. It is called Concealed Mana. It keeps opponents from seeing your attacks before firing them (they can still sense them though!) Intangible Using Intangible, you are able to be passed through and can not be touched. It requires more inner chakra/mana control to use than Invisibility. It's most popular when mixed with Invisibility, where you are unable to be seen or touched. Using Block Sense with it makes for a good sneak combo. Generic Illusions This technique/spell uses energy not to block of, but distort another person's senses. Though this can be countered by blocked senses, skilled users can create illusions so realistic the ensnared victim could never hope to tell the difference. There are five areas that illusions are focused on to create the underlying goal of Immersion: Sight, Touch, Hearing, Smell and Taste. If all of these senses can be replicated, chances are a full-proof illusion has been made. It takes years of practice to truly master illusionary magic. Sedation On the weak-willed, a mage can cast a spell that causes them to lose conciousness, and fall asleep, though like all will-based powers, it does not work against those with willpower similar to yours, or higher. Horrific Nightmares This spell is a great follow-up spell to the Sedation spell, allowing for the user to basically recreate the illusions spell, but with in the oneiric realm. This allows for the generation of hallucinations when the person is awake, and even the slow-changing of a person's personality over time. The spell, while situational, can be extremely useful in the right hands. Alteration Transmute With this spell, skilled mages can transmute matter into another form of matter. The cost of mana increases with the complexity and versatility of what the matter is being transmuted into, with more powerful things costing more mana. The trick to this spell is a combination of simplicity and practicality. For most mages, bodily transmutations are fatal. One can usually transmute into one or two forms of matter, with some skilled mages attaining a third transmutation type. Substitution An offshoot of transmutation, one can substitute matter with another form of matter, without changing the composition of the two. This works only on inorganic materials, and while only those blasts produced by themselves can be substituted, skilled mages can use this to extreme effect, switching spellls on the fly. Blindness With this spell. one can block their enemy's ocular faculties, in a sense temporarily removing the opponent's ability to see, which can be sudden and overwhelming for those who do not expect it. The spell does not last for long, lasting for two attacks on the end of the caster. Enhanced Senses/Block Senses With enhanced senses, you have as the name implies; enhanced any of your 5 senses. Touch, smell, sight, sound, taste. You can improve them, either a little bit or a lot. Using block senses, you can prevent another being from enhancing their own senses/yours, or you can stop your own senses and halt them, for whatever use that may be. Enhance Intelligence Enhancing your intelligence can do as the name implies. Your skills, accuracy, and strategy skills can be improved a lot. Overall, it just improves your mental skills and condition. Enhance Speed This spell allows the mage to move at incredible speeds, and when used in combat, can turn even weak melee attacks to powerful attacks, simply because force= mass x acceleration. This becomes impeccably powerful if combined with mass. Augment Though this does not give the same boost as a specialized area would, this spell gives an all around upgrade to all of the caster's stats. Metamorphosis Metamorphosis is a popular technique in which the user can change his/her's physical apperance. Hair, gender, height, etc. It takes up loads of energy however and can potentially harm your body without experience. With skill in metamorphosis, the user can keep it up for extended periods of time by increasing mana control. Duplicate/Triplicate/Quadruplicate... You can make copies of yourself using spells such as Duplicate, etc. It costs lots of mana, and energy, and they are time-limited because of that. The user can put their hands together, concentrate and begin popping out clones that share the same skills/powers but are less powerful. Knowledge is transmitted from copy-copy and copy-original when the time is up. Mass Using Mass, a mage can decrease or increase the mass/weight of an opponent or object. It can make an opponent from weightless, to weighing as much as the Earth. It all comes down to skill and effort. As mentioned before, it is all about the prowess. Matter ingestion The matter ingestion spell allows the user to consume any type of matter without harm. Merge (R5) You can merge with another being using Merge, or merge two items together. Advanced users can merge more than two items. You can merge with your opponent as well, if you are into that sort of thing (and if you can even get to them). You surround yourself with a mystical white energy condescending from the palms of your hands, where your mana is being released, and when you spotted something to merge with, face your arms towards it and feel the object/person come towards you, or come into you. Quantum Tunnel (R5) Move through solid matter such as walls or asteroids using the quantum tunnel technique. It is at least a Rank 5 technique, and can be substituted with any spell that destroys walls and matter (but this is the quick easier way). Shapeshifting (R5) Shapeshifting is a high-ranked technique that is, on average, learned by Rank 5 mages. But the accuracy and dependency of it changes with experience. You can shapeshift (change your shape, appearance, or into a completely new being or object) into basically anything you can think of; as long as you know what it looks like, and have enough mana. Shapeshifting into larger items or beings costs more than shifting into an ant or stick. Keep in mind, when using it, if you shapeshift into a being stronger than you, it does necessarily make you stronger; you must know how to control the strength, and that body (like Goku and Ginyu). Necromancy (R7) Mages who study Necromancy, can bring to life and control those who have died. Skeletons, dead bodies, corpses; any sort of life can be brought back with necromancy. However, the effect only lasts as long as you can hold it up. The weaker the body of the person you are necromancing, the more fragile and less useful they will be. Anything necromanced is a bit weaker than it was alive, but it all comes down to mana and energy flow you can keep up. Mimicry (R7) Mimicry is a very high levelled technique, allowing you to mimic, steal or absorb the powers/strengths of plants, animals and people. These powers that can be stolen can range from anything. Carrying out the technique is simple, but learning it and how to effectively use it takes years. Possession Possession is to dominate, occupy or control another person mentally and physically. A mage can easily possess a weak-minded normal person, and control them and make them do whatever they want. A stronger vault-minded person is harder to hack into and possess. Overall, this technique ranks among the highest rated and allows you to control anything you want. Once again, it comes down to mana. Restorative Healing Orb (Basic) Utilizing mana, a mage can create an orb of pure magic capable of connecting directly to vitality on a physical and spiritual/magical plane, allowing for healing. The thing is, it does not heal the caster, and the effects last for a limited amount of time. Concentration is also important. Creation Rebirth (R6) When this spell is active, cell division is forcibly simulated by proteins, constantly reconstructing all organs and tissues making up the caster's body. However, this spell comes with major drawbacks. Firstly, the spell cannot be used on others. Secondly, the mana drain and upkeep is high. Thirdly, the cell division can cause accelerated aging and premature death. Fourthly, the spell can cause canerous cells to take over at insane rates. The spell is not often taught by the university for this reason, and is taught only to those who can counter this, assuming they are a high enough rank. Spiritual Category:Lists Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II